


Mission: Making the werewolf smile

by Ihni



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Rhymes, a very grumpy Derek, a very persistent Stiles, and a puppy, oh and Scott too (he's not the puppy)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-07
Updated: 2012-11-07
Packaged: 2017-11-18 04:33:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/556937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ihni/pseuds/Ihni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek's a sourwolf, Stiles is an optimist. Or, a humorous poem in which Stiles does his best to make Derek crack a smile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mission: Making the werewolf smile

Derek's such a sourwolf; a really grumpy man  
He can glare you to submission like no other can  
He's a werewolf, and alone, and his house burned down  
Family's all dead and no one likes him in this town  
Nothing ever cheers him up 'cause he's a grumpy guy  
Stiles, though, is an optimist, and cannot help but try

First off, he told a joke (with just the right amount of action)  
Leaning back he then awaited some kind of reaction  
Derek turned towards him, his eyes a brilliant blue  
Stiles' joke fell flat when Derek started growling, too  
Derek left the room then, while muttering something barbaric  
Leaving Stiles to ponder if the problem was the joke, or just Derek

The second attempt, in retrospect, wasn't his smartest plan  
It would have been better to knock himself out with a heavy frying pan  
You shouldn't pounce on a werewolf, especially when he's alone  
Nor should you try to TICKLE him (unless you're Sylvester Stallone)  
Stiles ended up with a cracked rib, some bruises and a concussion  
Derek said "if you do it again, I'll kill you - end of discussion"

Stiles was never a quitter, though, so when he tried again  
He was equipped with two items that appeal to many men;  
Beer in one hand, and in the other he held a TV Guide  
"Hey Derek, guess what, a game is on and hey, can I come inside?"  
He was gonna mention the DVD that he had brought, just in case  
But didn't have time before Derek slammed the door shut in his face

He wasn't harmed that time, though, and counted that as success  
No wonder Derek wouldn't hang out when his house was such a mess  
Stiles could help with that - but he'd only get one shot  
He did it all one day when Derek was busy training with Scott  
When Derek came home and found that Stiles had painted his living room green  
He promptly threw him out and threatened to choke him to death with his spleen

While Stiles thought that Derek's threats were violent and bizarre  
He spent a pleasant evening breaking into Derek's car  
He had invested in a "Find your Peace"-self-help CD  
And put it in the player, before giggling with glee  
The next day Derek crashed his car, just going up a hill  
No one knew what happened, but he _did_ send Stiles the bill

No money and no smiles from Derek - Stiles needed this to end  
His eyes narrowed as he decided to seek out the help of his friend  
Scott wasn't thrilled when Stiles finally told him 'bout his scheme  
But he leaned in and together they started to plan the rest as a team  
Two hours later they drove Stiles' jeep to Scott's boss  
Prepared to ask for his help - even forgetting about lacrosse

Derek knew that something was off before he went through the door  
When he came in he stared at who were seated right there on the floor  
There was Stiles and there was Scott, and there, between the two  
Was a tiny german shepherd puppy; ear askew  
The puppy stared at Derek, and Derek stared right back  
Like both of them were waiting for the other to attack

Now suddenly, the puppy whimpers; a pathetic sound  
It wobbles towards Derek and then falls down on the ground  
And the big and badass werewolf slowly melts away  
Stiles is pleased to know that he has FINALLY saved the day  
As Scott and Stiles wear matching grins that reach from ear to ear  
Derek smiles a crooked smile that's tiny - but sincere

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing relevant. And occationally, there are rhymes.
> 
> Originally written for a prompt at the Teen Wolf kink meme.


End file.
